Colours
by sparkya8
Summary: He first saw her walking down the street towards the little cafe at the end of the ttle did he know, he'd soon be longing to see her again. This is my first fanfiction, but I'm open to reviews and suggestions.


Colours.

~green~

He first saw her walking down the street towards the little cafe at the end of the road.  
She was wearing a dark green sweater with jeans, her hair tied up into a messy bun. Green really brings out her stormy gray eyes, he thought to himself. He chided himself for noticing a stranger so closely. But she is real pretty.  
Once she had entered the cafe and was out of his sight, he released a breath that he didn't realize he was holding. He checked his watch and turned around, walking away towards his office, rubbing his hands together from the cold.

~red~

He walked into Danny's Deli, his usual lunch destination for the past few weeks. He was surprised too see 'her' there, sitting in a booth alone reading some book while she ate her pasta. He took a seat at his usual table, then looked over his shoulder at the girl. Unsatisfied with his position, he sat on the chair opposite his. He had a perfect view of her, and he smiled to himself.  
He ordered his usual then held up a newspaper, casually glancing at the girl.  
She was wearing a red hoodie today. And her hair..oh her magnificent blond curls...were let down, and they flowed down her back and around her shoulders.  
He watched as she slowly looked away from her book, only long enough to take a bite of her lunch.  
He considered going up to her to ask her name, but then thought against it, and contented himself just by looking.

~yellow~

He hummed along to the loud music playing in his ears. Grover was jogging alongside him, moving his hands along to  
Whatever music he was listening to.  
Percy stopped suddenly at the sight of a familiar female ride by on a yellow bicycle. His eyes followed her till she made a turn and was out of sight.  
Grover called out to him from up ahead, ' yo Percy! You alright man?'  
'I'm uh..I'm fine.' He quickly caught up to Grover and they both set off again.

~blue~

'Wow.' Percy said to himself as she came out of the dressing room wearing a blue knee length dress. He certainly wasn't spying on her through the racks of clothing. She twirled around in front of her father (he didn't look young enough to be someone else) , and then giggled. Percy sighed at the sight of it.  
Someone cleared their throat right behind him, and he jerked himself around.  
'Oh hey, mom. Are you done picking out your stuff?' I asked her. She laughed and held up a handful of clothes on her arm.  
'You know, Percy...maybe you should just ask her name.'  
'What are you talking about?'  
'You know exactly what I'm talking about ,mister,' she pointed a finger at me.  
'Mom stop, I don't even know her,' I said while guiding her away towards the counter.

~magenta~

It had been three days since he saw her. He was busy conjuring up the image of her in his head, when suddenly he nearly tripped over a dog running across the park. Its owner apparently was chasing after it... 'Monty! Come back here!' He turned his head to see where the voice was coming from, and smiled when he saw familiar blond hair. She finally caught up to the dog, Monty, grabbed his leash, and immediately started scolding the poor dog.

He decided that today would be the day he'd speak to her. So he gathered up the courage and walked over to her and her dog. She looked amazing as usual, wearing a magenta overcoat.  
'Seems like you've got a handful there,' he said to her once he was close enough. She nearly jumped at that, and turned towards him. 'Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you,' he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.  
She laughed, and it gave him butterflies in his stomach to hear her, and then said, ' No, no. That's alright. This is Monty, he's my neighbors dog. I'm looking after him while they're on vacation,' she said with a smile on her face.  
'Cool,' he nodded. 'Hey, uh, I was wondering...do you , maybe, wanna have coffee with me sometime? '  
'Hmm. I normally don't acquaint myself with people so easily,' she said, raising her eyebrows at his obvious discomfort.  
I screwed up. I haven't even known her for five minutes and I've already ruined it...he thought to himself.  
'But, I guess I can make this an exception,' she laughed at his sigh of relief.  
'Okay, well maybe we could meet at Danny's Deli for lunch this Saturday?' He asked.  
'Sounds wonderful! But may I know the name of my date?' She smirked.  
His heart skipped a beat when she mentioned the word 'date'.  
'Huh? Oh, right. I'm Percy. Percy Jackson.'  
'Nice meeting you Percy. My name is Annabeth Chase.'  
'Wow.'  
'Excuse me?'  
'I mean, uh, Annabeth is a beautiful name.'  
'Why, thank you.' Was she blushing?  
'Oh yeah, um, by the way,' he stumbled to get my phone out of his pocket , 'Could I maybe get your phone number?'  
'Sure.'  
After exchanging numbers and bidding each other goodbye, they parted. Percy pumped his fist into the air and decided to celebrate his accomplishment by buying himself a donut.


End file.
